Life is Complicated
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Song fic! Stuttering: FeFe Dobson! I am seriously considering making this into a story! Let me know what you think :


There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive, but I just can't take a liar. 

I was by your side till the very end till you pushed me in the fire.

I tried to believe you, but something is wrong!

You won't look me in my eyes… tell me what's going on?

Maria Kanellis is dating John Cena, everything is fine, or so she thought. That was until she heard from one of her best friends, Melina told Maria about how she saw john after RAW with Kelly! Melina being such a good friend took a picture to prove to Maria!

"Maria I wish I didn't see John after RAW with another woman, but I did!"

"Melina I love him, why would he do this to me?"

I have no clue. You don't deserve him!" Melina said comforting her friend.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I have to!" Maria said giving Melina a hug then leaving! Maria sent Johntext message saying **Hey babe, I need to talk to you, where are you? xoRia **in like a minute she got a text message back, **Hello baby, I am at the arena! What's up? xoJC. **Maria drives to the arena and John is waiting for her outside. She takes a deep breath and goes to him. He hugs her and goes in to kiss her, she turns her head so he can only kiss her cheek.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you turning away?"

"I don't know how to ask you this… are you cheating on me?" she asks nervously! He just stands there not saying a thing! That is what made her know it was true! He wouldn't even look her in the eyes! "Tell me what's going on!"

It's you and me against the world, that's what you said.

That's what you said! 

"_It is you and me against the world baby, I would never leave you!" John said kissing Maria's head._

"_I love you" Maria said and they fall asleep in each other's arms._

If you can't be honest with me

Then I'm afraid this is the end!

Hurry up, hurry up!

If you ever really cared about me, tell the truth.

Give it up! You're still guilty cause you're stuttering! 

"John I need to know the truth! If you can't be honest with me then why are we even in a relationship?" Maria said getting mad and upset, mostly upset!

"M-maria I-I don't k-know what t-to say!" John said stuttering!

"Well are you or aren't you?" Maria said with no emotion!

Now the seconds turn into minutes now, but you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this,

You can tell me that

But don't say you don't remember, cause I know you better then you know yourself

So don't say I'm crazy cause I know very well! 

"Ok John! It has been like 5 minutes of you telling me shit that doesn't mean a thing to me! I want to know if you are cheating on me."

"I don't remember, but I can tell you I love you!"

"How can you tell me you don't remember?" Maria was getting more mad then upset at this point!

"Maria you are acting crazy!"

"JOHN DON'T CALL ME CRAZY I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING!"

It's you and me against the world, that's what you said!

That's what you said!

"John what happened to it's you and me against the world? I'll never leave you?" Maria said tearing up! "What happened to that? HUH?"

It you can't be honest with me, then I'm afraid this is the end!

Hurry up, 

Hurry up!

If you ever really cared about me, tell the truth, GIVE IT UP!

You're still guilty cause you're stuttering! 

"M-Maria I-I l-love you!"

"There you go again with the stuttering! Give it up John, tell me the truth!"

I-I-I don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now,

The uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out!

I-I-I don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now,

Stop stop stuttering your words, it only makes you look worse!

Hurry up, hurry up

If you ever really cared about me tell the truth

You're still guilty cause you're stuttering

"Stop stuttering, it makes you look pathetic! I don't want to hear your sorry I wanna hear you didn't cheat on me!"

"Maria I would never cheat on you!"

"See was that so hard… to bad it was a lie!" Maria says as she hold up the picture of John and Kelly! "Keep on stuttering!" With that Maria walks away!

**Well, I really love this song! It is called Stuttering by FeFe Dobson! Reviews are appreciated!(:**


End file.
